Let him go
by LovelyDeath97
Summary: Frozen Hijack A/U. After Jack reveals his powers, the kingdom of Burgess is covered in eternal snow. Can Hiccup stop the winter and save Jack from an unsuspected evil? But what if saving someone else's life, could be the end of yours? (Slash boy/boy, Hijack, hicstrid friendship)


There was a low breathe gliding through the room. It brought a chill to the boy inside. Despite clutching the blanket hopelessly tighter around his thin and bony structure it had no effect. The room continued to chill like the beginning of a snow day. Despite it being the middle of the summer. A soft sigh left the young boy. Eyes glossy with sleep depravity he slid his small feet from beneath the satin covers, half dismayed by the gooseflesh rising on his exposed feet. However the product of an idea crept into his thoughts, making the temperature seem less important than before. "Hey Jack." He whispered, his voice matching his scrawny appearance. The little boy, known as Hiccup, was spotted with numerous freckles that dotted over his body. "Jack wake up."

The boy across the room, mumbling profanities too mature for someone his age, waved his hand weakly to Hiccup, who grumbled with annoyance. "Go back to bed."  
The freckled boy no older than six crossed his arms with annoyance. Understanding his friend wasn't going to get up on his own Hiccup crawled towards Jack from across the room.

Jack tried to ignore the patting of his feet and hands making their way to his bed. Instead he buried his face along with his arched Russet brown hair into his pillow, taking comfort in its softness.

Hiccup climbed onto the bed, pushing at Jack's shoulder, pleading. "C'mon Jack!" he whispered as loud as he could. "Get up Jack." He urged further. "Let's go play."

Jack, despite the drowsiness couldn't help but smirk at Hiccup's eagerness. "Pay by yourself." He mumbled, shoving Hiccup playfully to the floor. Hiccup giggled, holding onto Jack's arm. Jack's eyes snapped open as he was pulled down to the floor with Hiccup. Their cries of surprise and fit of giggled echoed in the dark of the bedroom. Their noses smashed together, making them both pull back to rub at their carefully. "That was a dirty trick." Jack snapped, still grinning from ear to ear. Hiccup rolled his eyes, pawing at Jack's shoulder playfully.  
"Do you want to build a snow dragon?" Hiccup asked with a mischievous grin. Jack narrowed his light brown eyes. "Should we wake Astrid?" Jack asked cautiously, watching the young girl sleeping heavily, mouth open with loud snores. Hiccup pondered. "Dad said I could invite a friend. If we don't wake her she'll be angry we played without her."

Jack nodded, shoving Hiccup towards her bed. "You wake her." He teased. "If she tries to kill us she'll go for you first."

Their giggling was hushed but couldn't be suppressed once they reached the doors to the ballroom. Jack usually hated this room, saying it was for girls and was the only place his father King North wouldn't let him and Hiccup play together. In this room they were meant to be "civilized," now it would be used for their pre-sunrise game.

"Do it Jack. Do the magic." Hiccup pleaded, bouncing on his heels with anticipated excitement. Astrid peered over his shoulder, bangs falling over her grey eyes.

Jack smirked, circling his hands till a bright blue glow emitted between them. In his hands sat a fresh pure white snow ball, circles with small sparkles of white and frosty blue. "Ready?" he asked them. Astrid clapped her hands excitedly, jumping till her hair flew wildly around her.

Jack threw the glowing snow into the air, exploding it with bright fireworks of snow. It rained down on them like winter. Hiccup and Astrid gawked at each other, opening their tongues to catch the unique snowflakes created by Jack.

"Let's build dragons!" Astrid exclaimed. They followed her as she patted thick piles of snow together to create the feet for their new game. Jack used his powers to make more snow; it fell heavily over them, causing chills but not enough to distract them. Hiccup grabbed Jack's hands.

"This is amazing! Jack, help me build his tail." The two friends worked on the limb while Astrid busied herself with the dragons head.

In Berk both Hiccup and Astrid had dragon's their parents were in the process of helping them train. While Astrid chose the baby Deadly Nadder, (despite her father's protests) Hiccup was given a baby Night Fury, a custom of the Berk heirs to own one. The dragons were too prematurely trained and wild to bring to the kingdom of Burgess. It didn't stop them from building models of their pets back at home.

"When Toothless is big I'm going to ride him all over Berk. Daddy will be so proud!" Hiccup gloated. Astrid smirked, examining her work. "It's done guys. He looks so cute." The dragon looked like toothless. Large eyes, deep claws, but much larger and white instead of Toothless's dark shade. The three friends hugged, giggling with laughter.

"Watch this!" Jack yelled, shooting his hands towards an open space, grinning foolishly. A column of Snow Mountain's stood where he shot. Astrid and Hiccup gleefully slid down them, arms outstretched like birds. "Slow down guys!" Jack begged as they bounced from hill to hill, going too fast for Jack to keep up.

Another child peered through the door, her green eyes locking on the mysterious magic performed in front of her eyes.

Astrid fell, slipping on the icy surface and sliding to the ground. However Jack was more focused on Hiccup, who hadn't noticed Astrid's slip and continued to jump with higher distances. "Hiccup, wait!" The small boy screamed. It was too late. Jack had tried shooting another hill to protect Hiccup's fall but instead the icy powers hit Hiccup's leg. He cried out with his hands outstretched to protect his fall, but the blinding icy pain of the impact clouded his mind and caused him to black out, falling to the icy ground with a crash.

Jack held out his hand mid scream. Astrid covered her mouth and whimpered. The little girl watching from afar widened her eyes with shock, breathing low and heavily.

Jack crawled to Hiccup, taking him into his arms with a loud whimper. "H-Hic? P-Please wake up." Tears lined on the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. With no response from Hiccup Jack cried out to Astrid. "Help!"

Astrid removed her hands from her mouth, narrowing her eyes at Jack. "You did this to him!" she pointed her finger at him angrily. The words were lies. Jack, Astrid, And Hiccup were close. They knew from the near beginning of Jack's powers. But the harsh reality took away the fun that they assumed his powers would give. Her accusations made her sick, yet Astrid still continued to scream. "You hurt him on purpose!"

Astrid looked at the girl, taking notice of her presence. "Get help! Get North and Stoick!" The girl fled, whether she went to get help Astrid wasn't sure.

Jack brushed away the hair from Hiccup's face. "Hiccup I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked to Astrid with hurt at her verbal lashing. "I didn't mean to." The doors burst open. Stoick and North ran into the room, worried and concerned by the sight before them. North, Jack's father and king, looked at Jack with horror. "What. Did. You. Do?"  
"I-It was an accident. Astrid tell them-" Before Jack could finished Stoick snatched his son from Jack's arms. "He's ice cold." His voice was low with heavy worry. North took him by the shoulder, a brief look between them of understanding. "I know what to do."

Astrid clung to North silently, tears falling from her red face. Stoick's dragon could not hold most of them, so North took Astrid and Jack by horseback. Astrid tried not to look at Jack. And he did the same with her.

"Do you realize what could have happened if I wasn't there?" North demanded, seething with anger. Jack bowed his head in shame.

"We were only playing-" He stopped speaking, for they had reached their destination. A quiet open field, lighted by the beginning of daylight, surrounded them. Stones lined in a high circle sat in the middle before the field turned to woods.

They got on the horse, meeting Stoick who held his sons freezing body in the center of the strange stones. "They should be here. Where are the wisps?" he asked, almost yelling but stopping halfway. North clapped his hands together. "Be quiet. They'll come." As North predicted, two shining blue orbs glowed in the distance. They moved closer with ease. Astrid and Jack for the first time exchanged concerned glances. Jack held out his hand for Astrid to take but she pulled her away, burying it in the pocket of her shirt.

The wisps shined brighter, allowing the figure behind them to step forward without being noticed at first. Jack's mouth opened a gap. The woman standing before North and Stoick was covered from head to toe in florescent colors, like pastels. Her purely white smile faltered at the sight of Hiccup in Stoick's shaking arms.

"You were wise to come see me. I know what happened and I can help." She outstretched her arms for Stoick to lay the young Viking boy in. She sighed with motherly affection and worry. "He's in critical condition. But I can save him." Stoick smiled gladly and with relief. However the woman, Toothiana, held her finger up to interrupt him. "I don't want a pay. But there is a price." She glanced to the two children at North's side. "You two, come here."

Despite their grief and anxiety Toothiana's kind tone and appearance brought ease as they stepped forward. "It was an accident." Jack sniffled, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Toothiana reached for his hands, getting down to her knees to face him and Astrid.

"I understand Jack. But Hiccup's been hurt. I cannot save his leg, but I can save his life." Tooth looked back to Stoick. He clutched his son to his chest. The horror of his son handicapped nearly brought him to tears. However it didn't. If Hiccup was awake he'd look away sadly. "That's not all Jack. Hiccup…and you too Astrid. Cannot remember Jack's powers. To be safe."

Jack whimpered, clutching his hands into fists. "But…." He pleaded with her. "He won't remember the fun."

Astrid looked away from Jack, silent and hidden tears on her cheeks. "I want to forget." Upon this Astrid snapped her head back up. "We'll still be friends Jack. The three of us." Astrid promised.

Toothiana put her hand to Jack's cheek. "It's for the best." Hesitantly she pulled away. "Jack, your powers will only grow stronger. There is great beauty to it. Like never seen before. There is also great…danger. You must control it." Toothiana closed her eyes as she finished. Jack's listened with disbelief. "Fear will be your enemy."

"I will protect him." North proclaimed, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. Jack ignored him, keeping his eyes locked on Hiccup. "We'll shorten the staff. Close the gates. Keep his powers hidden from everyone…including Hiccup and Astrid."


End file.
